Reflect (move)
Reflect (Japanese: リフレクター Reflector) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It is a physical counterpart to . It was TM33 in Generation I before losing its status in Generation II. It returned to being TM33 in Generation III onwards. Effect Generation I Reflect doubles the user's when the opponent damages the user with a physical move. Reflect will fail if the user is already under its effect. The effect of Reflect is ignored by self-inflicted confusion damage and critical hits. If Reflect causes the user's defense to reach 1024 or higher at any time during battle calculations, it will be reduced 1024. The effects of Reflect can be lifted by . Generation II Reflect now remains in effect for five turns and will double the Defense of any Pokémon on the user's side of the field instead. Haze can no longer lift the effects of Reflect. Generation III Instead of doubling the Defense of affected Pokémon, Reflect now technically halves the damage done to them by physical moves; it still does not reduce damage done by . If multiple Pokémon are present on the user's side of the field, all of them are protected by Reflect, but physical damage is only reduced by a third rather than half. Reflect is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if an opponent uses or on it (even if it is immune to Brick Break due to being ), unless it is from the move or the move misses. Reflect can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Reflect is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if any Pokémon (including an ally) uses or on it (even if it is immune to Brick Break due to being ), unless it is from the move or the move misses. If Light Clay is held when Reflect is used, it will extend the duration of Reflect from 5 to 8 turns. Generation V onward Reflect is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if it is hit by , or . Reflect is not removed if the target is immune to the move (e.g. a Ghost-type Pokémon targeted by Brick Break). Pokémon with the Ability ignore the effects of Reflect when attacking. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Reflect, the user's stat rises by one stage. Using will set up Reflect on the user's side of the field. Description |Reduces damage from physical attacks by about half. A special Psychic-type technique.}} |Reduces damage from physical attacks by about half. A special Psychic-type move.}} |Raises Defense with a barrier.}} |Creates a wall of light that weakens physical attacks.}} |A wall of light cuts damage from physical attacks for five turns.}} |A wondrous wall is put up to suppress damage from physical attacks for five turns.}} |A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from physical attacks for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |26 32 }} 26 |26 32 }} 41 }} 19 |22|22|22|22 36 }} 48 }} By By TM }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} In other games Description |The user gains the Reflect status, halving the damage from all Physical Attack moves and regular attacks.}} |Gives the user a Reflect status, halving damage from Physical Attack moves and regular attacks.}} | }} |You and your teammates will get the Reflect status, which reduces the damage taken from physical moves. You'll get the Reflect status, which reduces the damage taken from physical moves. }} |You and your teammates get the Reflect status condition, which reduces the damage taken from physical moves.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Origins In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Since Reflect regained its status as TM move in Generation III onwards, several are unable to learn Reflect anymore via TM33, unlike in Generation I games. This makes Reflect a TM move with the highest number of Pokémon compatibility lost between any generations. * Reflect displays animation when it ends on its own in Pokémon Battle Revolution. * In Generation II games, when performing a modified version of the Celebi Egg glitch, if the both parents have Reflect in their fourth attack slot, the Pokémon produced will be holding a Teru-sama (in ) or a GS Ball (in ). If the Teru-sama is traded to Crystal, it becomes a GS Ball. When viewed in , the Teru-sama shows up as a GS Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=反射壁 減半反射 |zh_cmn=反射壁 減半反射 反射镜 |cs=Zrcadlící útok |da=Genspejle |nl=Reflecteer |fi=Heijastus |fr=Protection |de=Reflektor |el=Αντανάκλαση |id=Reflektor |it=Riflesso |ko=리플렉터 |ms=Pantulan |pl=Odbicie Kontratak |pt_br=Reflexo (early anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Refletir ( -present, TCG, manga) |pt_eu=Refletor |sr=Refleksija |es=Reflejo |sv=Reflektionsattack Reflektera |th=รีเฟล็กเตอร์ Reflector |vi=Phản Chiếu Gương phản chiếu |ru=Отражение Otrazhenie }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Reflektor es:Reflejo fr:Protection it:Riflesso ja:リフレクター zh:反射壁（招式）